Een onverklaarlijke liefde
Een onverklaarlijke liefde ''Vervolg: Een nieuw koppeltje er bij? '"Omdat je wat?" vroeg Tsuki nieuwschierig aan Kyoya die op het bed lag te hyperventelinteren -of zoiets, maar hij was vast en zeker heel nerveus. "Omdat ik..." zei hij weer en slikte "Omdat ik wil dat je veilig bent." zei hij tenslotte en hij kon -wilde- niets meer zeggen. "Oh." zuchtte Tsuki teleurgesteld. Hij zag de teleursteling in haar ogen en keek volkomen verbaasd. Hij probeerde haar recht in de ogen aan te kijken, maar ze keek steeds weer weg. Hij keek bedroefd naar beneden en na een ogenblik staarde hij naar buiten. Ik keek hen allebei met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en mijn ogen schoten van de een naar de ander. Ik staarde hen allebei nieuwshierig aan, maar dat werd meteen vervangen door irritatie. Ik wist wat er aan de hand was tussen de twee en het irriteerde me toen ik zag dat ze het niet gewoon toegaven aan elkaar. "Ze zijn verliefd op elkaar, maar willen het niet toegeven. Ik pak Tsuki apart en jij praat met Kyoya. Ze moeten gewoon samen!" fluisterde ik in Gingka's oor. Hij knikte en ik trok Tsuki de ziekenkamer uit, op weg naar de wachtkamer, die op dit uur helemaal leeg was. ' '"Waarom zeg je het gewoon niet tegen hem?!" riep ik helemaal in de neiging haar ter plekke te wurgen. Ze keek me vol verbazing aan. "Wat bedoel je? Wat zeggen?" vroeg ze aan me, helemaal verbaasd. "Hou me nou niet voor de domme, hé?!" riep ik en het leek alsof ze ineen kromp. "Ik weet dat je houdt van Kyoya." zei ik gekalmeerd. "Ik ben niet..." begon ze, maar kon haar zin niet afmaken. "Durf niet te liegen tegen me!" riep ik weer boos. Ze keek me ongelovig in de ogen aan. De ongeloofwaardigheid werd al meteen vervangen door boosheid. "Ik kan het hem niet zeggen ok!" riep ze ook boos en negeerde mijn boze blik. "En waarom niet?!" vroeg ik aan haar nog steeds boos. "Omdat ik het niet wil zeggen en je kan me niet dwingen!" riep ze arwanend''' en draaide koppig haar hoofd. "Dan niet!" riep ik en draaide ook koppig mijn hoofd. Zonder elkaar een blik waardig te zijn, liepen we samen terug naar de kamer waar Kyoya zat. Toen ik binnenkwam, zag ik dat hij en Gingka elkaar niet aankeken. Ze hadden allebei een arganende uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Gingka had dus ook gefaald net zoals ik. "Dag." zeiden we allebei snel en nog steeds boos. "Dag." zeiden zij ook te samen nog steeds boos. Ik en Gingka verlieten de kamer en gingen naar mijn appartement. Het was nu heel erg laat. "We waren beter met mijn broer's auto gekomen." zei ik en wandelde samen met hem door de donkere Japanse straten. "Jongedame, u kunt nu wel gaan hoor." zei de knappe verpleegster van hun leeftijd (stagiaire) die de kamer binnenkwam en fronste toen ze zag dat Tsuki er nog zat. "Nee, ik blijf nog wat." zei ze en stond recht "Ik ga even wat te drinken halen. Ik ben zo terug." zei ze tegen Kyoya en deed alsof de verpleegster niet bestond. Ze verliet de kamer en ging naar de drankautomaat. Ze voelde in haar zakken, maar daar zat haar portefeuille niet in. Ze had hem laten zitten in haar jaszak op de stoel. Dus ging ze terug naar de kamer waar Kyoya lag en zag... Dat de knappe verpleegster en Kyoya zaten te zoenen. Tsuki's ogen sperden zich. Ze kon haar ogen niet geloven. Het gevoel dat door haar heen ging, deed erge pijn. Haar ogen vulden zich met tranen en na een paar seconde rolde ze over haar wangen. Snel rukte ze haar jasthumb|Tsuki verlaat huilend de kamer... van de stoel en rende er huilend vandoor. Ze hoorde dat Kyoya haar naam riep, maar het kon haar niets schelen. Ze had te veel pijn. Haar hart was in stukken gesneden. Ze vlamde het ziekenhuis uit en rende en rende. Niet wetend -of niet eens willend- naar waar ze toe rende. Toen ze zag dat ze zich verder verwijderde van haar huis, richtte ze zich op iets anders. Ze richtte zich op mijn appartement. "Gingka, wat wil je eten?" vroeg ik aan Gingka terwijl ik de koelkast open hield. "Wat is er om te eten?" vroeg hij met zijn ogen dicht, zittend op de zetel met de tv aan. "Er is nog lasagna." zei ik en keek hem aan of het goed was. Hij keek me aan en knikte gewoon. Ik glimlachte en stopte de lasagna in de oven. Ik ging naar hem toe en ging naast hem zitten. Ik ging liggen op de zetel en legde mijn hoofd zachtjes op zijn schoot. Hij leek dat fijn te vinden. "Waar is je broer naartoe?" vroeg hij na een tijdje van stilte. "Hij blijft bij Madoka slapen, dus hebben we het huis voor ons alleen." zei ik en bloosde bij de gedachte. "Ah zo. Wanneer is het eten klaar?" vroeg hij plotseling. "Euh... over een half uurtje." zei ik verbaasd over de plotselinge wending van ons gesprek. "Ah, zo." zei hij en keek nu naar de tv. En toen kwam er iets in me op. De tijd was zo snel gegaan, dat we het zelfs niet wisten. Tsuki was hier nu al een week. En ik en Gingka waren drie weken daarvoor net een stel geworden. "Een maand!" riep ik super blij en sprong recht. Gingka keek me geschokt aan. Of hij vond mijn plotselinge wending raar of hij was gewoon geschrokken. Ik denk allebei. "Een maand?" vroeg hij heel verbaasd en schudde zijn hoofd om de schrik weg te werken. "Ja, Gingka een maand!" riep ik echt mega blij. (Sorry, ik volg de data. Volgens de data zijn we een maand samen, dus sorry voor de verwarring. Dit alles van toen we samen waren en Tsuki leren kennen is in een maand gebeurd.). "Wat een maand? Myuu, wat bedoel je?" vroeg hij nog steeds verbaasd."Gingka, we zijn al een maand samen!" riep ik blij en begon mijn vreugdedansje te doen. Tot Gingka drong het door en hij begon te glimlachen. Hij lachte even om mijn dansje, maar deed na een tijdje met me mee. Ik raakte in de war en struikelde op hem. We vielen allebei op de zetel en we schoten in de lach. Hij stopte met lachen en woelde zachtjes door mijn haar. Dat moment... Op dat moment stopte mijn hart met kloppen en door zijn aanraking voelde ik een warme vonk. Het was een prettige vonk. Het gaf ons het gevoel van rust en nog meer liefde voor elkaar. We raakten zo verzonken in het moment dat we onbewust onze lippen op elkaar hadden gedrukt. Eerst was hij zacht en fluweel, maar hij veranderde meteen naar een vurige en passionele kus. Hij veranderde naar een French Kiss*. "Gingka..." mompelde ik en ik merkte op dat ik nu op de zetel lag met hem bovenop mij. En toen... En toen hoorde we de bel. Gingka was meteen geïrriteerd en stelde voor dat we het gewoon negeerde. Maar de bel bleef gaan en Gingka werd meer geïrriteerd. "Gingka, ik ga open doen, dus mag ik..." hij stond al meteen recht en liet me door "Bedankt." zei ik en kuste hem teder op de lippen. Hij zuchtte. "Wie het ook is, je stuurt hem meteen weg, zodat we verder kunnen doen met wat we bezig waren." ik lachte er om. "Hallo." zei ik door de parlofoon. "Hallo, Myuu? Het is Tsuki hier, mag ik alsjeblieft binnen?" kwam er zwakjes uit de telefoon. "Tsuki? Ja, natuurlijk. Kom maar binnen." ik haakte in en ik zag dat Gingka geïrriteerd keek. "Het is Tsuki. Ze hoorde van slag, dus heb ik haar binnen gelaten." zei ik tegen hem. "Het is al goed. Je wilde je vriendin helpen." zei hij en glimlachte. Toen hoorde ik dat er op de deur werd geklopt. Ik rende er naartoe en rukte de deur open. Daar zag ik een huilende Tsuki staan. Ze was helemaal nat en ze zag er niet goed uit. We waren maar tien minuten terug van het ziekenhuis waar we een goeduitziende Tsuki zagen en nu zagen we een verzuipte Tsuki met uitgelopen mascara. "Tsuki, wat is er met je gebeurd?! Kom snel binnen!" riep ik en trok haar naar binnen. Ik sloeg snel de deur dicht en ging terug naar Tsuki. Gingka schoof op om plaats te maken voor haar. Ik deed haar jas uit en gooide het ergens, zodat het niet te veel tijd in beslag zou nemen. We wachten allebei tot ze iets zou zeggen. En toen deed ze rustig en kalm haar mond open, klaar om iets te vertellen. "Kyoya zat te zoenen met een knappe verpleegster." kreeg ze er met moeite en verdriet uit. Mijn ogen sperden zich open en vulde zich vol woede. "Oh, nee! Dat kan je niet menen! Ik vermoord ze allebei!" riep ik over de rooie. "Nee!" riep Tsuki en ik en Gingka keken haar verbaasd aan. "Ik wil het niet. Als hij met haar wil zijn, laat hem dan maar." zei ze vestbesloten. "Tsuki..." mompelde ik en Gingka te samen. "Ik geef hem op." was haar statement en ze was niet van plan om het te veranderen. Wel, nu dan. En toen ze nu heel vastberaden was, werd er opeens gebeld... ''Wordt vervolgd... *French kiss ''is een ander woord voor tongzoenen of tongkussen. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Love Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Anime